


Ereri Drabbles

by ThePurpleStarfish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, More tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleStarfish/pseuds/ThePurpleStarfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi shot his steely glare over to dead-man-walking-Eren-Jaeger, and gave a heavy sigh “I fucking hate you”</p><p>“So you'll do it?” Eren asked, that cheeky bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ereri Drabbles

It was early in the morning when Levi opened the door to reveal a disheveled looking Eren, a cheap, disposable cup in one hand and a box of pastries in the other.  Levi could only suspect that whatever was going on, he was going to hate it. The only reason Eren ever brought him something on his own accord was when he needed the extra padding when he groveled at Levi’s feet.

“Levi, how long have we known each other?” The younger man asked, a nervous smile spread across his lips, showing his perfectly straight teeth.

“A few years. Why, do you need a kidney?” Levi countered, barely sparing him a look from over his shoulder as they made their way into the older man’s apartment.

“Ha ha, funny as ever, Levi,” came Eren’s sarcastic laugh, but then became much more solemn. “Actually, no. This is…much more life threatening than a kidney.” Levi rose an eyebrow at the sudden change in tone, becoming more interested.

“oh, and what would that be?” Levi watched as Eren sat at the table in the kitchen area of the apartment. This wouldn’t be the first time Eren had decided that something was “life threatening” when it was an equivalent to a paper cut. However, Levi would still hear him out, at least.

“You see, there’s this party coming up and I really need someone-”

“No.”

Eren whined at Levi’s quick dismissal. Honestly, it was his fault for ever believing that Levi would ever want to go to a party, let alone one with Eren. The last time he and Eren had a night out, it ended up with running over six blocks from the police, a dog, and a very, very drunk Armin Arlert.

They never spoke of that night.

“Levi,” the boy groaned, drawing out the end of his name. “It’s for one night, I promise. It’s just some of my friends from high school and if I don’t bring anyone they’ll just make me try to relive my high school days. No one wants to go back to high school, Levi!” He was starting to get desperate, his eyes pleading just from thinking about going back to his days in high school. Maybe Levi felt a bit sympathetic.

“I didn’t want to do this, Levi,” Eren emitted a sigh, getting ready to pull out his trump card. “Remember the time you woke up with-”

“Yes, I remember that very well,” his eyes narrowed, looking at his supposed friend. “And I remember that you were supposed to forget that ever happened”

Eren shrugged, not meeting his eyes. “Well, let’s say a certain video stayed on my computer-”

“You dick.”

“-would you consider going?”

Levi shot his steely glare over to dead-man-walking-Eren-Jaeger, and gave a heavy sigh “I fucking hate you.”

“So you’ll do it?” Eren asked, that cheeky bastard.

“Only if you delete that video for good and don’t leave me alone the entire night.” This would probably be a horrible idea, but there was nothing he could do. That video was too valuable.

“Thank you, Levi!” Eren exclaimed, jumping up out of the chair, going in for a hug which Levi quickly avoided. The younger man just laughed, all white teeth and smiles. “You’re the best. Oh, and before I forget it, there’s one more thing I have to mention…”

 

–

 

“You’re hand is sweaty” Levi grumbled, holding onto Eren’s hand, their fingers intertwined.

The thing that Eren had coincidentally forgotten to mention was that he told his friends that he would be bringing his boyfriend with them. Levi was not amused. Instead of just the original agreement of deleting the embarrassing video, Levi also made sure that Eren was bringing Levi his breakfast for the next two weeks. The small portion of tea and pastries brought to him that morning were nowhere close to the required amount to soften the blow. Not after that bombshell was dropped.

Eren made a slightly offended huff, squeezing his friend’s hand tightly; a warning “Levi, let’s just get through this, alright? After this, you can go back to hating me all you want.”

It was Levi’s turn to huff, watching the building come closer and closer. This event was taking place at some bar that was about ninety minutes from the city, crossing over into the next. The car ride was normal, even if they were going over the possibilities of what could happen when they were there. Those including someone called Jean picking fights, anyone revealing moments from high school or, specifically, chemistry, and participating in any drinking contests.

Levi hoped he would not have to deal with any of them.

When the two walked up to the bar, Eren held the door open for his “date”, and Levi nodded his head in thanks before looking up across the bar. The place was pretty tame considering that they were deep within the city. On the right of him stood a large wall of assorted spirits that were protected by the bartender and a long, wooden island. Levi met eyes with the man, tall and could be considered attractive under the dim lights of the bar, but he seemed to be more interested in the brunet beside him. The shorter man felt a lick of fire start in his stomach, unidentifiable at the moment, before squeezing Eren’s hand and pulling him closer. “Come on, let’s get this over with,” he muttered, sending a sharp glare to the bartender. That guy had no clue they were on a fake date, he should probably keep his wondering eyes to himself, or that’s how Levi saw it in order to rationalized his actions.

The rest of the bar was relatively simple; the tiled floor was clean, even if there was one spot that made their shoes stick to the floor, and there was an assortment of booths and chairs across the bar.  In the middle of it all was a medium sized group of young individuals. Surprisingly, there was one face Levi recognized: Armin Arlert. Hopefully, Eren informed of the small blond of their situation, but judging by the confused face of said blond, Levi assumed that he left that part out.

“Hey, guys,” Eren greeted happily, an easy smile appearing across his lips. “I’d like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Levi.”

There was the slightest pause before the word ‘boyfriend’, but either no one noticed or no one bother to point it out. Levi looked over the group in front of him and nodded to them as a greeting. Well, he did not exactly win the warmest person award in school, it would be strange if it would start now. The group of five stared up the older man, almost making him want to squirm.

“Holy shit,” the two toned man breathed out “you weren’t shitting us, Jaeger. You actually have a boyfriend.”

Levi decided not to bother holding back his snort, which got him a glare from the man beside him. “Of course I wasn’t!” Eren defended, his hold tightening on Levi’s hand.

As Eren bickered with who Levi assumed to be Jean, he took a quick look around. There was one girl who had long, dark brown hair, and equally warm, brown eyes. She was sitting next to a shorter man who would still be considered taller than Levi. He had a shaved head and a goofy look on his face whenever he looked at the girl. Levi assumed they were together.

Of course, on the other side of the girl was Armin, who looked confused as he looked at his hand that was clasped in Eren’s. When he looked up to Levi for answers, the older man gave none. There must have been a reason that Eren had not told Armin, right? Instead of looking back, Levi looked at the freckled man with the round face and kind eyes who was trying to calm down the two hot-heads. With a soft sigh, Levi tugged at Eren’s hand, pulling him away from the escalating conversation. “Why don’t we sit down? You guys can have a pissing contest afterwords.” Levi cut in, his gray eyes snapping over to Eren.

Eren took in a small breath and nodded, still a little heated. Levi moved into the booth next to Armin, Eren following after him. Once in the safety of the seats, the two let go of their hands.

Levi had to admit, the experience was not even that bad. For the most part, the only thing Levi had to do was listen. Every so often he would have to come up with some stupid story about Eren for their enjoyment, much to Eren’s dismay, but it was easy. Relaxing. Except when anyone brought up their relationship.

“When exactly did you and Levi get together, Eren?” Armin asked, taking a sip from his drink. Of course he asked Eren. Armin, as clever as ever, knew that Eren could not lie to save his life, unlike Levi, who had a face of stone.

“Oh, well, um” Eren fumbled, scratching the back of his head. Just as the pink started to appear on Eren’s cheeks, a waitress brought over two shots, saving the boy from answering his questions. For now.

She placed down two clear colored shots, which she identified as 'silk panties’, in front of Eren before adding “These are on the house,” with a wink and pointing over to the bartender from earlier.

Levi felt that familiar, unidentifiable fire from before.

While Eren tried to laugh off the gesture, Levi snatched the two glasses, making continuous eye contact with the man behind the counter. With his piercing eyes trained on his target, Levi knocked back both of the glasses consecutively. He tasted peach, but it mostly tasted of vodka. He hated vodka. But his face remained the same hardness, even if he did want to wheeze. They held eye contact before Levi fell back into the back of the booth again, looking over the stunned group. It was completely silent for about five seconds, before the shaved one, Connie, let out a low whistle. “Well, shit” he whispered, which started hooting and hollering from the table.

As the group said their praises, Levi looked over to Eren out of the corner of his eye. He was smiling down at the two empty shot glasses, his shoulders shaking as he laughed. Levi was found himself smiling too.

“Levi, you have to teach me how to do that,” Jean snickered, looking over at the disheartened bartender. “Do you know how many times I have to fight off creeps who keep hitting on Marco even after I say that we’re together?”

“They probably don’t think a guy with a face like that could be with someone so sweet like Marco” Eren jabbed, pointing towards the general direction of Jean’s face.

Jean snorted and rolled his eyes, “yeah, right. You’re one to talk, Jaeger.”

While the two started bickering for the umpteenth time that night, Levi looked over to Connie and Sasha. They were close together,  Connie’s head on Sasha’s shoulder. That did look comfortable. With his head still a little fuzzy from the shots, Levi let his head fall onto Eren’s arm. He felt Eren tense up, but then relax as he tried to continue his quarrel with Jean.

Dammit, this really was comfortable. Eren was muscular, but not enough where it felt as if he was trying to sleep on a rock. And he was warm, shit, he was so warm. How had he not notice these things before? He could have gone many winters with his hands tucked in Eren’s arm.

In a platonic way, of course.

After the dumbass duo finally stopped their two hundredth fight, Eren let out a quiet sigh. “I’m going to the bathroom. After that, I think Levi and I are going to head out. We still have a long drive” he explained before detaching himself from Levi’s hold.

The shorter man leaned back in his seat, looking up. “Alright, just don’t fall in. You’re my ride home, babe,” he teased, enjoying himself as he saw Eren turn pink in the cheeks.

But two could play that game.

Eren leaned down and placed a long, wet kiss on Levi’s cheek, making the recipient of the kiss scrunch up his nose. “Don’t worry, _babe_ , I’ll be fine,” Eren teased right back, turning away and walking to the bathroom.

Levi watched him leave, rubbing his cheek from any disgusting slobber that Eren left. “What a dick,” he muttered to himself, but he was still smiling as he watched him walk away. Warmth spread over in his chest, but he blamed the alcohol in his system, even if it was a lame excuse.

“Hmm,” Levi heard Armin hum, causing him to tear his eyes away from Eren and over to the blond. “It seems that that look his fairly common tonight” his sky blue eyes moved over to Sasha and Connie, their eyes focused in on each other. Sasha was laughing at something her boyfriend had said, and he was looking at her with a dreamy expression. As if she hung the stars in the sky.

Levi froze and whipped around to look where Eren had just left.

Oh no.

_Oh no._

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt in writing some fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it : )


End file.
